Certain wireless mesh networks can include a mesh portal and at least one mesh point that is in wireless communication with the mesh portal. A mesh portal can, in some situations, be in the form of an access point (AP) that is wired to a wired network and a mesh point is an AP that is not wired to the wired network and is in wireless communication with the mesh portal. Mesh portals can, for example, relay communications that are wirelessly received from the mesh points to components that are accessed via the wireless network and vice versa. For instance, a security server and a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server may be on the wired network and may perform various security and DHCP functions for the APs on the mesh network.